Misunderstandings
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: The Dark Lord, a rampaging father searching for his son... Started as Oneshot. 2nd&3rd years UP!
1. How it all started

The dark Lord they say. 'Cruel', they whisper behind my back. 'He enjoys torturing people' they think.

Pain, fear, darkness. My so called followers are the embodiment of the rumors, rotten to the core. They didn't understand. They'll never be able to understand.

They think I'm obsessed with power and only deem worthy 'pure blooded' people. How wrong they are!

They think I want to destroy Harry Potter because of the prophecy, that he was born to defeat the 'Dark Lord'. What they don't know is that this so called 'Dark Lord' was born because of Harry Potter.

It was all a misunderstanding after another. The 'pure blooded' boy I was searching for was my son. The fools thought I saw only wizards and witches children worthy. They were so deep in their own prejudices and outdated ways; they didn't even see what and who I was searching for. They didn't even consider the fact that I'm a 'half-blood' myself. And if the parents are magical, that should mean 'pure blood', even if the mother was a 'mud blood'. She's still a witch, and an amazing one at that.

The tortures were necessary means to get information. For me at least. Once those imbeciles saw me, they started doing it for fun. And they wonder why I'm so scary and angry all the time. And after getting information from my 'victims', of course I had to cover my tracks, so she wouldn't find out. I knew she would run again if she found out. No need to say, after the first few occasions, my 'minions' took great pleasure in shredding others' lives and happiness.

I had to make a leash for them. I couldn't just let them go around the world like that. So I created a summoning curse. But branding them didn't make a difference, if anything it made them braver, doing more shameful acts and gang up on the innocents.

It was horrible, but I had only one thing in my mind. The woman I loved and had a precious little time with, and my unborn child that I wanted more than anything. Even if she didn't want to be with me, there was no way I'd let her take my child. I'd let her leave, she didn't want me, and I accepted this, but not my child. My dear little son or daughter.

But despite all my efforts, I couldn't get close enough to her, or track her fast enough. I needed more help. And I knew where to find it. The 'dark creatures' as the mongrels in the ministry called them are incredible people with powerful abilities. There were sadly a lot of them that joined the 'army' out of vengeance and or to appease their black heart, but I got the thing I wanted.

I had trackers who could scent out anything in a ten mile radius, I had those who could act as shields, those who were incredibly fast, had multiple times better hearing than us, and of course muscle among many more things. I would never understand why the ministry wanted to oppress those that had the power and the means to destroy them. And they were doing quite a remarkable job at it while I wasn't even looking their way.

I finally found them! Two long years after I found out about her. And the most disgusting thing bought them to me, betraying their trust and making my stomach flip just by looking at him.

My only problem now was the crowd that swelled and got out of hand – not that I was ever able to, or wanted to control them. I knew once I was out of the Potters' house it would be playtime for them. They would draw out the family's end to make them as miserable as they can before even thinking of letting them die.

I didn't want to kill them. But I made up my mind, promising myself to give them the easier way out. And once I was eye-to-eye with my son, I got lost. I had a son! A beautiful little guy with my hair and her eyes! He looked at me with those intelligent eyes of his, and I just wanted this whole thing to end, to take him home and not ever come out again. It couldn't be that easy.

My so-called followers got impatient and followed me inside. Just before I could move to take my son and apparate away, they saw me, and I knew I had to do something. Knowing that he was protected from me, I choose his over my life. After all I wouldn't die so easily, and these cowards scram the second they thought I've been defeated.

So I aimed my wand at him…


	2. 1st year

He was desperate. All he wanted previously was to not die, to have a long life, not having to worry about anything, and be able to decide when to die. That's why the Horcruxes existed. That changed when he had a son. Now his child started school, and he had to get his life, his body back. It was complicated by those fools claiming to follow him, now he had a role to play, to not drown under those cockroaches. If they knew the real him, it would become chaos, and he'd be the first to be tortured and killed – or be rid of his body again as it stood.

He was desperate. He clung to animals and any half-sane person that came close to him, accepted his presence in their bodies. Now he had his chance, he found a teacher, he could see his son, he had hope to gain his body back, to become stronger by any means.

When he got to know of the Stone, it was evident that he had to get it. It was the easiest way. The only problem was that they took it just before he got to it. Now he had to get the Stone from the School, but he could see Him.

First he had to get stronger, and he was damned anyway, so why not use unicorn blood? It was expected from him, and it was the easiest solution, even if it was temporary.

The troll was a logical aversion tactic, since Quirrel had to handle one already to block the way to the final chamber. He almost had a heart attack when he got to know his son's role in defeating it. Well, he would have, if he had one, or if he couldn't occlude his mind so perfectly from that naïve but black-hearted youngling.

Getting to the Mirror was easy. But he wanted to use it, and Quirrel wanted to give it to him, so there was not a chance for them to get it. It was frustrating, all right, but not as much as he played it out to be. Then came his sweet, pure, adorable and brave son. And he hated how he had to act. How he had to taunt and lure him, while knowing He was only going to hate him, loath him. And his child got the Stone, so it was either them, or Him. Thank Merlin for His mother!

He ordered the fool he used so far to touch, to try killing his precious child by touch, by strangling, knowing curses may succeed, but direct contact could come out only one way.

And so he had to flee again, but his treasure was alive, He was alright, and learning. He seemed small, but full of life, so he could rest assured, concentrate on reviving himself. And he could think of any and every other thing after that…

* * *

**A/N:** Hoping to add all years based on the confrontations. I may change the happenings towards the end, I don't know just now. I welcome any feedback! :)


	3. 2nd and 3rd years

The next year was much like his previous ten. He was hiding, clinging and fluently swearing at everything that got in his way. He didn't have the strength to attack, or the magic to curse after all. His son's second year made him break out in cold sweat – well not physically, but even so.

He stayed close to the magical population, listening here, getting the Prophet there. Getting the wind of the incidents, he knew by instinct that it was his diary. And what was worse, it was his arrogant, but naïve teen self. And that little shit was letting loose in a School full of children, with HIS SON there! He was quite frankly hysterical.

And wonder of wonders, his younger self only knew what others did. He remembered the early dreams of immortality, and in his arrogance assumed that his infamy was true, that he really grew into not just a bastard, but a sadistic, hypocritical madman out to destroy the world, or take world dominance.

It was almost funny. Almost but not quite there yet.

It got to being funny, when he got the news that HIS OWN SON destroyed the fragment, and he was so relieved, the rat he was in not just passed out, but all out died of heart failure. He was content to search for the next host. It was so worth it!

* * *

The next year gave some results at last. He was idle, settling down and waiting for more development, when he first saw the papers. Sirius Black was free. Well, shit…

It wasn't that he had a problem with the guy, but he was an idiot and would make things harder. Well, no matter, IF he got close to Harry, he had to first make Harry trust him, and even then, he was viewed as a criminal. How the 'upstanding citizens' of the wizarding community never questioned how a popular auror just up and turned bad without a reason was simply astounding. No trial, no pensieves, no questions. The whole thing based on the shrieking of a jealous ex-friend, now Dumb Earworm. The whole accusation was a joke if one knew the men, but the high and mighty 'good guys' up and abandoned the mutt like it was their job.

That gave him an opportunity. It wouldn't be easy, but he would see if Black was up to a secret alliance. What a laugh. His so called followers would torture him for this long and hard, but considering they didn't even think to check if he was a 'pureblood', it was all their loss.

He was thinking of talking to Sirius, asking for help, and for him to look after Harry as much as he could, but he didn't even go that near the dog. Black seemed half-lunatic to start with, so he wouldn't encourage contact with Harry, and him showing himself to Black was moot point with the look the dog gave everything around it. On the other hand, how much of a guardian is someone who places revenge over their charge. No, he would just wait it out.

And wait he did. And he got half of what he asked for, and half of what he didn't. Black was with Harry, and he got the simpering idiot of a butt kisser. Now, he had better chances to get a body, but also a threat of a knife in the back.

And on top of that, another also found him. Not an idiot, and faithful too. It was a shame he was crazy and a fanatic. But there was place for everyone. So he'll make use of Barty in the next school year. Now he'll have to visualize his future acting, and practice his occlumency.

Oh, on that note, when he had his body back, he'll have to gather his idiots for them not to run around like a headless chicken, and killing two birds with one stone, he'll get in contact with Snape too. Such a useful spy. He just loved the guy, even more since he could slip through his shields without him knowing.

Now, back to work.

* * *

**A/N.:** Hope you liked. I adore Snape, so I'll include him somehow. And while I'm not that against Siri, he and the other 'oh, we care so much but won't do shit' good guys aren't my favs. - Or at least I'm not in the mood to write them. So yeah, 4th year should be more interesting.

2013.04.04.


End file.
